Replacement Revisited
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Buffy and Spike's Daughter is shocked to find out that her parents are expecting twins and she's not going to give up her parents without a fight. Sequel to Earshot Revisited.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so this is a sequel to Earshot Revisited. The only thing you really have to know from the first story is that Spike can hear people's thoughts.

"_I'm Pregnant_" Buffy thought.

"What?" Spike asked coming up behind her.

"I'm not repeating myself, I just told you." She retorted

"No, you thought it. That's a completely different thing than actually verbally telling your husband that you're pregnant again, so that he can get all excited and kiss you, and play with your stomach in baby voices."

"You are so weird. Fine, Spike we are pregnant."

Spike's smiled and the promised swooping up off of her feet and kissing ensued.

"So, since I told you, you can tell Summer."

"Don't tell me you are afraid to tell the nibblet that she's going to be a big sister. She'll be thrilled."

"You haven't seen her at Mommy and Me playgroup. She hates sharing her toys. Now she'll have to share her toys and her parents."

"Relax I'll work it into her bedtime story when I get home from patrol."

"Don't you mean, the bedtime story you're going to tell her while I'm on patrol?"

"Didn't we go through all the no Patrol for Pregnant Slayer rules when you were pregnant with Summer."

"But I'm only a little pregnant, I don't even show yet."

"Buffy,"

"Fine, but can I still go on a group patrol this weekend?"

"I'll be right beside you fighting off the bad guys." Spike promised.

"Okay, I'll have dinner ready when you get home." Buffy sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you."

And with a kiss he was gone.


	2. A Fairy Tale

"Once upon a Time there was a beautiful princess and everyone worshipped and adored her." Spike began his bedtime story to five year old Summer. She was all snuggled into her pink comforter with her teddy bear held tight in her arms.

"Everyone adored her?" Summer asked with her pigtails bobbing up and down as she spoke. She loved when her father made up stories about magic princesses who fight horrible monster.

"Absolutely everyone," Spike assured her. "Then one day a great fanfare was heard throughout the land. The Queen and King were expecting another royal child. The townspeople rejoiced for there would be another child like the princess to worship and adore and the princess would finally have someone to play with."

"Was the baby a boy or a girl?" Summer asked.

"The King and Queen don't know yet." Spike told her, "But as soon as I find out I'll let you know, how about that?"

"Okay," Summer smiled, "Night Daddy."

"Night Nibblet," Spike smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Now get some sleep." As he turned on Summer's Nightlight he sensed someone listening out in the hall. "Enjoy the story Luv?" The snuck up behind his wife. "I told you the nibblet would be okay."

"She's okay with the Princess in the story having a sibling, not herself. It's still hypothetical for her. Wait until the first night the baby cries, or pulls her hair, and with the morning sickness I don't even want to think about diapers yet."

"Come on, admit it, you are just as excited as me about the new baby," Spike nibbled her neck.

"Well the Queen wouldn't mind having a prince," Buffy admitted, "but we still have to tell everyone and you know the Council is going to freak. What are you doing?" Buffy stopped mid-rant when she was picked up by Spike.

"Since the Princess is asleep, the King is taking the Queen back to the Royal Bedchamber." The suggestively raised his eyebrow.

"Well as long as they live happily ever after" Buffy smiled as she kissed him deeply.


	3. How to Make Twins

"She's Pregnant again," Xander sighed.

"What?" Willow asked looking up from her laptop where she'd been working on her new database, which was why she'd missed the latest Scooby Meeting.

"Buffy and Spike are expecting a sibling for Summer." Xander clarified sitting down next to Willow on the sofa. It's weird how things had turned out, but here they were together like they'd always been. Through all the obstacles they had remained each others rock and now they were married.

"You don't seem very happy for them." Willow observed ignoring her computer and snuggling with Xander.

"I'm happy, it's just, I kind of wish that it was us. That we were telling everyone that we were having a kid."

"Xander, it'll happen. Besides, I'm just getting used to the idea of work and a husband. I'm not exactly looking forward to that resulting in crying, bottles, and diapers. Let's just be happy with each other and if you really need a baby fix, I'm sure Buffy and Spike would love a baby sitter when they go out on Patrol."

"You're right."

"I know I am. Now I finally just finished that database, which means we could start practicing."

"Luv, I think I am starting to hear heartbeats that aren't yours." Spike smiled as they snuggled on the couch after the Scooby Meeting.

"That's incredible, wait did you say beats as in plural?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, two very distinct heartbeats, we're having twins."

"Three kids, plus the armies of hell every other week, think we can handle it all?

"I know we can, we have each other," Spike smiled and kissed her quickly and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going? I thought we were snuggling." Buffy pouted

"Have to tell nibblet about the twins. Don't worry I'll be back to smother you later."

"I like the sound of that."

"Well you'll like the actual event more."

"Why do I love you so much?"

"I don't know, but I feel the same way about you." Spike came back over to the couch and kissed her deeply. "Prepare to be smothered."

"Hey that's what got me into this problem in the first place," Buffy smirked.


	4. Where Do Babies Come From?

A/N Spike, Buffy, and Summer go by Spike's last name. Summer is simply named after all the wonderful Summers' women.

"Need any help?" Spike asked coming into the kitchen where Buffy was cooking.

"Nope, I have it all under control. Just because you usually cook around here does not mean I am not able to on occasion." Buffy smiled. "Especially since tonight is the night we invited everyone over to celebrate the good news."

"You're glowing," Spike grinned.

"I can't help it. I never thought my life would turn out this well and you are a big, huge part of that."

"So you're saying I'm fat?"

"Extremely, I don't know how I can stand living with such a fat pig."

As their teasing intensified, they step closer and closer together. As they were about to kiss the doorbell rang.

"Door," Buffy teased.

"Tease," Spike retorted as he gave her a quick peck before he went to answer the door for Willow and Xander.

"Well I still can't believe that Buffy can cook." Xander teased as Buffy and Willow were picking up the dinner dishes,

"Watch it Xander," Buffy warned teasingly. "I can still hurt you."

"Dinner was amazing Pet," Spike assured her.

"Mommy, Daddy, where do babies come from?" Summer suddenly asked.

"Xander, come help me in the kitchen," Willow suggested as she and Xander left the room.

"Well sweetie," Buffy began, "When mommy and a daddy love each other very much."

"I'm glad Anya wasn't here for that question." Xander smiled. "She'd probably give Summer the entire blow by blow counting orgasms along the way."

"She did love the sex talk," Willow agreed handing Xander a plate to dry.

"Hey," Xander put down the plate and turn Willow around to face him. "I've never loved anyone like I love you. You've been my best friend my entire life. All of my most precious memories have you in them. You are my world."

"Xander," she whispered on the verge of tears as they kissed. "We're spilling greasy dish water all over the floor."

"Right, let's finish the dishes." Xander sighed as he picked up the plate he was supposed to dry,

"I feel the exact same way," Willow smiled at him. "You were my first crush and you've always been there through everything. So, let's finish these dishes so we can excuse ourselves and go home."


	5. Summer's Problem

"I'm going to be a big sister," Summer told her best friend Tiffany at playgroup.

"Really, cause I have a little sister who's a pain. She cries all the time, and mom is always paying more attention to her."

"That's not going to happen at our house." Summer assured her. "My daddy says I'm the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him and they have both been giving me extra hugs and kisses."

"Wait till the baby comes," Tiffany warned. "Then everything's about the baby."

"How was playgroup Nibblet?" Spike asked as Summer came running into the house to hug him.

"It was okay, but I missed you."

"I missed you too." Spike hugged her again. "Do you want to see what daddy has been working on as a surprise for mommy?

"Okay," Summer smiled brightly as she went upstairs with Spike. Daddy's surprises were always fun.

"It's in here," Spike pointed to the room in between hers and her parents.

Summer looked in and all she could see was her old crib, changing table, and rocking chair. There were a lot of new things like diapers and bottles too. Then she saw it. "What's Mr. Hippo doing in here?" She asked clutching her old stuffed animal tightly.

"You never play with Mr. Hippo anymore." Spike reminded her, "and I thought the babies might enjoy him. You have big girl toys. Can the twins have Mr. Hippo?"

"Okay," Summer relented.

"That's my girl," Spike smiled at her.

Everything was horrible. Thanks to the new babies, mommy and daddy were running around doing all kinds of things like baby shopping and taking a baby class. Several of her toys besides Mr. Hippo had been given to the new babies. It was horrible, and Summer was going to do something about it.


	6. I Wish

"I think Summer's upset about the twins." Buffy sighed as she walked into their bedroom.

"What makes you think that Luv?" Spike asked looking up from the book he was writing on his laptop.

"Oh the picture she drew I just found under her bed that shows the three of us with the words 'My REAL Family.' Real was underlined three times."

"It could mean she doesn't like Red and the Whelp." Spike suggested.

"I'm serious Spike, Spock and all the other Psychologists agree that only children expecting a younger sibling will lash out and form sibling rivalry with the new baby unless shown that they are equally as important as their new sibling. I also know from personal experience that I was not Dawn's biggest fan when she came home from the hospital with mom. I hated the idea of sharing mom and dad. I wanted them all to myself/"

"And Summer already has to share us with the rest of the world." Spike added. "Okay so we give Summer some extra attention before and after the babies come to prove that we're still going to love her no matter how many brothers or sisters she has,"

"I just want her to be okay with the new babies." Buffy started to cry. "Sorry hormones are starting to kick in."

"It's okay" Spike smiled as he put down the laptop and held her until she stopped crying.

"I just want everything to be okay," She sobbed.

"It will, Luv, it will" Spike assured her.

&&&

"Nothing will be okay again." Summer ranted at Mr. Hippo who she had retrieved from the nursery. "The babies will ruin everything. I wish that mommy and daddy could be at two places at once so then I'd always have someone."

"Wish granted." Halfrek laughed from below Summer's open window.


	7. Seeing Double

A/N Okay so here's where the craziness starts. Slayer Buffy is going to be Slayer and Vampire Spike is going to be Vampire. Human Buffy and Human Spike are just going to be Buffy and Spike.

&&&

As Buffy drifted into consciousness she became aware of one startling fact, the person sharing the bed with her was warm and they had a heartbeat. Bolting so quickly out of bed, she tripped over the person on the floor.

"Bloody Hell," came the startled voice of Spike from the bed. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Slayer stood up from where she'd been lying on the floor. "And since when did I get a clone." She asked looking down at Buffy who was untangling herself from the sheets, which was difficult with her enlarged belly.

"Luv, why aren't you pregnant?" Spike stared at Slayer.

"Because I'm the REAL Buffy," Buffy stated. "She's just an annoying clone."

"Can't a Vampire get any sleep around here?" Vampire groaned as he got up from the floor next to Spike. "Or maybe dinner came early"

&&&

"Morning Sunshine," Willow smiled at Summer as she walked into Spike and Buffy's kitchen with her key to the backdoor. Buffy was supposed to go shopping with her this morning, but she knew that she'd spend most of the morning with Summer while Buffy and Spike slept in.

"Hi, Aunt Willow. Would you like some cereal we have cheerios?"

"Thanks sweetie, but I can make it myself. So how's my favorite little girl/"

"I'd be better if you promised to take the twins away when they're born."

"Summer, you know I can't do that. Besides Aunt Dawn is Mommy's little sister and look how well they get along."

"So, I get to scream at the twins and tell them what to do?"

"Maybe that was a bad example." Willow smiled.

"Willow, we have a problem." Slayer came running into the room followed by Buffy and Spike. Buffy immediately went over to Summer and hugged her. While Spike grabbed a cereal bowl and started eating hungrily.

Willow just stared between Slayer and Buffy in amazement. "I can see that. For one thing there are two of you and one of you is not pregnant,"

"And the mean man is tied up upstairs," Buffy added.

"Okay, I'm calling Xander and then all three of you can start from the beginning." Willow headed towards the phone. "Well I guess that's the end of that shopping trip."


	8. Another Day in Sunnydale

"Okay so I'm starting to understand what happened to Buffy and Spike." Xander said in shock from the couch an hour later. "What I don't understand is the who, why, and how."

"Well, when you got split in two, if you killed the weaker copy, both would die. Maybe someone wants to kill Human Buffy and Spike." Willow suggested.

"As fun as sitting around doing nothing is, I have to go patrol." Slayer stood up and started heading for the door.

"Luv, it is daytime, plus we agreed no Patrolling." Spike running to the door to block her exit reminded her.

"No, she agreed not to patrol." Slayer sneered at Buffy who was on the couch holding Summer. "She's the one with your spawn now let me be the Slayer. Call me on the cell if you have any new info." Slayer pushed past Spike knocking him to the floor as she walked out.

"Wow, Buffy hasn't acted like that since," Willow started.

"Since, the last apocalypse, I know," Spike finished frustratedly getting up off the floor.

"Well I say we start cracking the books." Willow suggested heading towards the pile of books on the dining room table.

"Good idea," Xander agreed following her into the other room.

"You okay Luv?" Spike asked Buffy and Summer.

"We're fine." Buffy assured him. "But I'm feeling kind of tired. I think the two of us are going to lie on the couch and watch Cinderella. How does that sound sweetie?"

"I love watching movies with you mommy." Summer smiled as snuggled deeper into her mother's expanding stomach.

"We'll just be in the other room." Spike reminded her soothingly before he headed into the other room with Red and the Whelp.

"I will get untied if it's the last thing I do." Vampire screamed from upstairs.

"Just another day in Sunnydale," Xander quipped from behind the book he was reading.


	9. Buffy and Spike

"How's the research coming?" Buffy asked when Spike came into the living room.

"Still nothing," Spike sighed as he collapsed next to her.

"Well I'll keep looking with Willow while you're on patrol." Buffy assured him with a kiss.

"Yeah, patrol is probably a good idea. Maybe I can find our renegade Slayer," Spike cringed.

"I know it doesn't mean anything coming from me, but I'm sorry about the spawn crack. It was totally unfair."

"No, Luv it is just part of being the Slayer. I know that it's hard for you to just sit around and not fight. It must seem really cruel to ask a Slayer not to patrol for nine months, but I just worry."

"About me getting stabbed in the stomach with my own stake and loosing the baby. It has happened before. Well, the me-getting-staked part, not the miscarriage part."

"No, I'm scared of loosing you. So many things are after you and what if the baby slows you down for a spilt second and I loose both of you. I don't think I could live without you. I know I must sound like a selfish prat."

"That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She kisses him deeply.

"I want blood," screamed Vampire from upstairs.

"Why do you love me after all that I've done to you?" Spike asked looking up the stairs.

"You mean you haven't figured that out." Buffy teased. "We love each other because of who we are not in spite of it, True, being a Slayer and a Vampire we have some really not shiny moments, but we get through them together because we have each other. We're a team." They kiss.

"Where's my blood?"

"I better take care of him," Buffy sighs breaking away from the kiss. "You go patrol. See if you can find our lost slayer."

&&&

"There is nothing out here to hunt, this is so pointless." Slayer groaned frustrated as she left her tenth cemetery of the night with only two kills. "I might as well go back to that house of crazy people."

"Hey B," came the familiar voice from the shadows. "Long time no see."


	10. Faith and Angel

"Faith," Slayer glared as she shifted into defense position. "I didn't know they released convicted murders."

"Relax B, I'm totally reformed which is more than I can say for you. Patrolling by yourself, very sloppy." Faith chided. "Anyone could sneak up on you."

"Buffy," Angel shouted from behind her staking the other vampire that had been sneaking up on her.

"Case in point," Faith laughed.

"One of your surprises Faith?" Slayer asked.

"Hardly my style B, but thank god for overprotective souled vampires huh." Faith smiled as she helped Angel up.

"Well having Faith is always good." Angel quipped as he kissed Faith.

"Wait, you two are together?" Slayer asked stepping back from the two with her stake raised.

"Yeah, I've been working at Angel Inc. for almost a year now, and if we wanted to kill you we would have let that vamp have you so that Blondie Bear couldn't trace the killing back to us." Faith assured her. "Willow called and said there was trouble in Sunny-Hell. So we decided to come help. So lets get back to the house to discuss strategies and we can learn what's up."

&&&

"He's been gone too long." Buffy paced the living room while Willow was working on the laptop.

"Buffy, he's only been gone twenty minutes." Willow reminded her. "He'll be okay."

"But he's not a superhero anymore," Buffy stated. "I should never have let him go search for her. He's as helpless as Xander."

"Hey, actually in the room here," Xander chided coming in from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Xander, but I'm nervous." Buffy apologized. "He's not used to not having powers. What if he can't handle himself in a fight and gets himself killed. I'll have to save the world and raise three kids by myself/"

"I'd never let that happen," came the voice from the front door.

"Spike," Buffy screamed as she ran to him and hugged him. "I was so worried."

"I know Luv, but everything will be alright." Spike assured her with a kiss/

"Wow, this place gets freakier every time I come back." Faith said from the open door with Angel and Slayer behind her.


	11. Of Vampires and Slayers

"Hey Dead Boy's back and he brought Faith with him," Xander stated the obvious after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Willow called them," Slayer pointed at Willow.

"We need help. The research is getting us no where." Willow withered under everyone's glare.

"Well why everyone is glaring. I guess I need to go feed and check on the captive." Slayer smiled as she walked up the stairs. "Oh and Angel and Faith are dating."

"Engaged actually," Faith smiled weakly.

&&&

"Oh it's you," Vampire sneered when Slayer walked in.

"If you are trying to make me feel bad, you don't have to bother." Slayer sighed as she held out the cup of blood with a straw for Vampire to drink out of.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Angel and Faith came back to town, very much engaged to each other." Slayer explained. "It's not that I hate Faith anymore or that I'm still not over Angel. It's just the thought of them…Oh who am I kidding. I still love Angel and I hate Faith with a fiery passion. Still, everyone has someone Buffy has Spike, Willow has Xander, now Faith has Angel, and here I am stuck upstairs with an evil Vampire hostage."

&&&

"You okay Luv," Spike asked as he walked into the kitchen with Buffy.

"Spike, I am totally okay with Angel and Faith. They should be happy. I just wish them half the happiness I have." She smiled as she kissed him deeply.

"Not to dismiss the declaration of love, but then why the frown," Spike asked.

"I just want everything to go back to its' usually semi-craziness. I mean the Slayer-half of me is right now upstairs with the Vampire-half of you, and I can't believe it took me this long to realize how bad an idea that was." Buffy bolted upstairs mid-rant. Spike not being pregnant of course beat her upstairs.

"I wouldn't go in there Luv," Spike warned her.

"They could kill each other; and us in the process." Buffy reminded him.

"Trust me. They won't be killing each other anytime in the next five hours or so." Spike assured her.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked and then she recognized a familiar sound. "Oh, I'll try and keep everybody else downstairs."


	12. Understanding

"I know what's going on," Willow told Buffy as she walked downstairs.

"I can explain." Buffy groaned turning bright red.

"Willow's talking about how to get rid of the Doppelgangers, B." Faith assured her secretly smiling.

"See, I was looking through all of Fred's research and it hit me. We've only had two doppelgangers. One was because of Toth, but the other was because of Anya. I think you and Spike are involved in a Vengeance Wish. The problem is only the person who made the wish can get rid of it." Willow explained,

"But Spike and I have an enemies list that makes Paris Hilton look popular. Where do we start?" Buffy sighed.

"Mommy," Summer yawned coming in from the living room where she'd been sleeping. "Can I please have some juice?"

"Sure sweetie, come into the kitchen with me." Buffy smiled as she took Summer's hands into her own.

"Aren't they cute?" Angel whispered into Faith's ear as he put his arms around her.

"Yeah, but it'll be even more adorable when the kids are ours." Faith teased him. "Not that I don't love Connor to pieces, but having one of our own could be fun."

"Very fun," Angel purred suggestively.

&&&

"So are you doing okay? I know everything is a little confusing right now." Buffy asked Summer as she poured apple juice into a Disney Princess Cup.

"It's great. You've been spending so much more time with me. I like having you spend time with me. Everything is wonderful like in one of the Fairy Tales Daddy is always telling me at bedtime or like in Cinderella. A dream is a wish your heart makes. This is just what I wished for." Summer smiled as she hugged her mother. "I love you mommy."


	13. Back to Normal

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Willow asked Buffy.

"I'm sure Will, you and Xander go salvage whatever is left of an evening." Buffy assured her friend. "If Summer asking for us to be turned back doesn't work we can start fresh in the morning. Now Go, Have Fun."

"Night Buff, call us in the morning." Xander smiled as he kissed her cheek and left with Willow.

"Where are Red and the Whelp going?" Spike asked coming downstairs.

"The good news is we think we figured out the problem. The bad news is it involves Summer." Buffy sighed walking over to him. "I need you to bring down our two guests from upstairs."

"Right Now," Spike asked in shock, "with Summer down here."

"Unless you want to stay like this," Buffy suggested.

"Am I in trouble?" Summer asked with her lower lip trembling.

"Of course not sweetie," Buffy hugged her daughter. "But daddy and I need you to do us a favor."

&&&

"I wish that mommy and daddy were back the way they were." Summer commanded.

"Nothing happened." Vampire observed.

"I knew this was a stupid idea." Slayer rolled her eyes. "No kid that young can do proper magic let alone a reversal spell."

"Maybe you two would like it back upstairs." Faith retorted. "Let the kid try again, any kid in this family is born having a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Mommy," Summer cried, "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I just wanted you to spend more time with me."

"It is okay sweetie, I understand, and I could never be mad at you, now try again." Buffy encouraged her.

"I command the spell be broken." Summer screamed and with a flash of blinding light Buffy and Slayer merged back together and Spike and Vampire merged back together.

"Oh it feels so good to be me again." Buffy smiled as she hugged Spike.

"I know what you mean Luv." Spike laughed as he kissed her.

"And you little girl." Buffy turned towards her daughter, "are going to become an awesome witch someday."

"Mommy," Summer smiled as she jumped on her mother.

"I am so sorry you ever felt the need to do a spell for us to spend more time with you." Buffy cried. "I promise that I will try to do a much better job of being here for you. I love you so much."

"Well that's the cue for us to leave." Faith exclaimed, "crisis over."

Buffy looked at Spike and he nodded.

"You don't have to go yet. It might be nice to have some downtime to catch up and I know for a fact that Angel's old mansion is still abandoned. Please stay for a few days. Speaking as an evil fighter myself, we can always use all the downtime we can get." Buffy offered.

"Well," Angel coughed, "I don't know."

"Oh come on Peaches," Spike taunted him. "Angel Investigations can run for a few more days without the two of you. That's why you have that crack team of specialist."

"Why not," Faith smiled. "It could be fun."


	14. Willam and Edward

A/N I'll be starting an Anya crossover with Pet Shop of Horrors in a few days, and there is a sequel to this story in the works, but I have a mid-term Wednesday, so I don't know when I'm going to get started on it since I want to develop the story a little better, but it will deal with the three kids being older and having powers.

&&&

"Now remember that mommy is tired." Spike reminded Summer as they walked into Buffy's hospital room.

"Mommy," Summer asked worriedly.

"It is okay sweetie, I want you to come over here and meet your brothers William and Edward." Buffy assured her daughter as she hesitantly walked over to the hospital bed.

"They're so tiny." Summer commented.

"They'll get bigger." Spike laughed. "You were that tiny once too."

"Really," Summer asked amazed.

"Actually, you were a little smaller." Buffy smiled. "So, now that they're here what do you think of them?"

"They're going to need a lot of protection." Summer said seriously.

"Yes, they will." Buffy agreed. "That's why daddy and I will need your help sometimes."

"Okay," Summer smiled. "I love helping. Will it involve spells like the one I did the other week?"

"It could," Spike agreed nervously, "but let's let Aunt Willow do most of the spells for right now. You can be her apprentice witch."

"Like in the Worst Witch," Summer commented as she started bouncing around the room chanting the fake spell from the movie.

"Is everyone out there?" Buffy asked Spike.

"All but Nibblet, I think she got held up in traffic on her way down." Spike kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you want to see everybody this soon? They'd understand if you wanted to rest."

"Spike, they're family, and if I've learned anything from being a Slayer is that family comes first. I want to see everyone."

&&&

"Am I late?" Dawn asked breathlessly rushing into the Hospital Waiting Room where Willow, Xander, Angel, and Faith were waiting.

"Buffy's fine and Spike took Summer in a few minutes ago," Willow hugged Dawn. "The rest of us are still waiting on our turn. How's college?"

"College is …Spike," Dawn screamed as she rushed over to hug her brother-in-law.

"Glad you're here Nibblet." Spike smiled as he returned the hug.

"Hi Aunt Dawn," Summer grinned at her Aunt. "Aunt Willow's going to teach me to be an apprentice witch."

"Good for you, just remember to be a good witch." Dawn told her seriously as she hugged her niece.

"Dawn, you go see your sister first." Willow suggested as Dawn started to walk towards Buffy's room. "The rest of us can see her later."

"Yeah, when you and Faith learn how to move your big bellies," Xander teased Willow before he kissed her.

"Watch it Harris," Faith warned. "I'm still a Slayer, and I'm not showing so much that I can't kick your ass."

Spike just sat down to watch his dysfunctional family squabble. He never would have believed that he would have found all this when he came to Sunnydale with Dru all those years ago, but he wouldn't change any of it.


End file.
